Best Friend?
by fanfiction.bias
Summary: Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol tiga tuan muda yang sama-sma menyukai seorang namja cantik di sekolah baru mereka,akankah najma cantik itu membalas perasaan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

_**Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan**_

 _ **Support Cast: Chanyeol,Kai,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Tao,Jongdae.**_

 _ **Main Pair: HunHan**_

 _ **Support Cast : Chanbaek, Kaisoo**_

 _ **Rate : T ( namjaxnamja )**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Length : Chapter**_

 _ **...**_

"Sehun ayolah..." ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

"Maaf kan aku hehe..." ucap Sehun dengan cengiran andalannya. "Tuan muda Sehun,Kai,dan tuan muda Chanyeol mobilnya sudah siap, saya tunggu diluar." Suara supir pribadi Sehun menginterupsi ketiga tuan muda yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan saling memukul, mengingat Kai dan Chanyeol bukan orang yang sabar.

"Paman, dimana kita akan bersekolah?" tanya Sehun pada supirnya.

Supir Sehun sedikit tersenyum sebelum menjawab "Bn'G International School"

 _ **-Bn'G International School-**_ adalah sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Seoul, sekolah yang hanya berisi _**"**_ **Tuan dan Nyonya Muda** _ **"**_ ingat hanya berisi orang yang mulia.

*Cklek*

"Saya akan jemput kalian jam dua disini tuan muda" ucap supir Sehun sebelum meninggalkan ketiga tuan muda tersebut didepan pagar sekolah.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol. "Entahlah" ucap Sehun santai seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sekolah tersebut

" _Boleh juga"_ gumam nya dalam hati

*Hosh..Hosh..Hosh* terdengar suara terengah dari seseorang yang sepertinya saja baru berlari mendekati mereka. "Permisi,apakah kalian siswa baru disini?" tanyanya pada ketiga namja itu.

 ***DEG***

Dunia serasa berhenti untuk sesaat, matanya, bibirnya, semua dalam dirinya adalah kesempurnaan dalam ketiga tuan muda itu sedikit tak percaya denga apa yang dilihat kedua mata mereka, "Permisi…" ucap orang itu lagi seraya mengibasan tangannya didepan ketiga wajah Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Eh;- oh ya, kami siswa barunya" Chanyeol yang pertama kali sadar pun dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan orang didepannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok itu.

"Baiklah, kalian ayo ikut aku" ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti sosok didepannya, sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sedang bermimpi atau tidak, karena demi tuhan belum pernah ada sosok secantik namja didepan mereka _–namja?-_ ya namja, namja cantik yang statusnya adalah primadona sekolah ini sedang menuntun mereka menuju sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui.

*CKLEK*

"Kepala Kim ini dia siswa barunya" ucap namja cantik itu kepada sesosok pria paruh baya yang mereka tebak adalah kepala sekolah baru mereka. "Oh-,..ya terimaksih nak" ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Kalian masuklah, kepala sekolah Kim akan menjelaskan semua yang kalian butuhkan" namja itu sedah akan berbalik untuk pergi sebelum dia akhirnya berbalik untuk mengatakan pada mereka.

"Aku Luhan"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan**_

 _ **Support Cast: Chanyeol,Kai,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Tao,Jongdae.**_

 _ **Main Pair: HunHan**_

 _ **Support Cast : Chanbaek, Kaisoo**_

 _ **Rate : T ( namjaxnamja )**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Length : Chapter**_

 **Happy reading and review !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan benar-benar sudah membuat Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol tergila-gila padanya, seperti sekarang contohnya. Luhan adalah kapten tim basket seklah mereka dan sekarang dia sedang berlatih untuk tournament basket bulan depan, ini sudah tiga jam Luhan berlatih dan kegitanya masih setia memperhatikan si pria cantik sampai.

"Kalian sangat bodoh kau tahu" ada seorang namja _–dua orang tepatnya-_ mengganggu mereka.

"Kenalkan aku Jongdae dan dia Tao" ucap salah satu namja pada mereka "Apa mau kalian?" jawab Sehun dingin, dia benar-benar merasa terganggu sekarang untuk apa mereka mengganggu saat Sehun sedang mengagumi Luhan, _hell_ dia benar merasa terganggu.

"Kalian tahu?" ucap Tao sengaja menggantung, membuat tiga namja yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan pun menoleh padanya.

"Luhan adalah primadona sekolah kita,banyak sekali namja dan yeoja yang menyukainya jadi sebaiknya salah satu dari kalian cepat lah dapatkan hatinya dan buat dia bahagia" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tiga namja itu

Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol sedang membeku ditempat mereka sekarang, _bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_ Gumam mereka bersama dalam hati.

Hosh..Hosh.. suara terengah Luhan terdengar sangat jelas di telinga mereka masing-masing. "Eh?. Sehun,Kai,Chanyeol sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Luhan. "Kami ingin memintamu untuk mengajak kami berkeliling Lu,kami tidak terlalu tahu tentang tempat ini…bisakah?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara setenang mungkin padahal sebenarnya dia sedang merutuk keras jantungnya yang bedegup sangat kencang.

"Oh,baiklah kajja!" seru Luhan.

" _Luhan oppa saranghae!" "Luhan jadilah pacarku" "Lu~"_ kira-kira seperti itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari para siswa saat Luhan melewati mereka membuat ketiga namja dibelakangnya merasa panas,benar-benar panas.

 _ **School Canteen, 12.30 pm**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun,Luhan,Kai dan Chanyeol sudah selesai mengelilingi sekolah mereka, dan sekarang mereka sedang makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah.

"Astaga Sehun-ah mulutmu belepotan" ucap Luhan seraya mengelap mulut Sehun dengan sapu tangan miliknya, jantung Sehun menggila sekarang dia hanya diam membeku dengan perlakuan Luhan.

"Lu… bersihkan mulutku juga" rengek Kai pada Luhan "Aku juga" ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Luhan pun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sifat manja kedua teman barunya.

"Andwae..Luhan milikku" ucap Sehun seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan… "Aku milik kalian.." ucap Luhan tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **1 bulan kemudian~**_

Sehun,Luhan,Kai dan Chanyeol telah menjadi sahabat dekat saat ini, Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol sudah menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Luhan, akan tetapi Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia belum siap berhubungan yang membuat tiga sahabatnya bersabar menunggu pujaan hati mereka.

"Yeoliee~selamat pagi" ucap Luhan saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya,"Selamat pagi lu..." Chanyeol mencium sekilas pipi Luhan.

"Hey..hey dia milikku" kesal Sehun memlingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Bagaimana denganku hm?" tanya Kai yang sepertinya juga baru datang."Selamat pagi lu.." ucap Kai mencium sekilas kening Luhan.

"Ayolah..." geram Sehun.

"Teman-teman ayo masuk" ajak Luhan pada ketiga sahabatnya

Sehun dan Luhan berpisah dengan Kai dan Chanyeol karena kelas mereka berbeda. Selama perjalanan kekelas Sehun terus memeluk Luhan dari belakang tanpa mau melepaskannya.

"Lu..."

"Ada apa Sehunnie..."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu" lirih Luhan, sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan pada ketiga sahabatnya karena mereka rela menunggu deminya, tetapi Luhan tahu bahwa akan ada yang lebih baik untuk mereka daripadanya.

 _ **School Park,10,30 am**_

Sehun,Luhan,Kai dan Chanyeol sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka, tidak ada yang berbicara mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Um-..Lu.." sampai akhrinya suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

"Kami sudah memutuskan..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan**_

 _ **Support Cast: Chanyeol,Kai,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Tao,Jongdae.**_

 _ **Main Pair: HunHan**_

 _ **Support Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo**_

 _ **Rate : T ( namjaxnamja )**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Length : Chapter**_

 **Happy reading and review !**

 _Previous.._

 _Sehun,Luhan,Kai dan Chanyeol sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka, tidak ada yang berbicara mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing._

" _Um-..Lu.." sampai akhrinya suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka._

" _Kami sudah memutuskan..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Memutuskan apa?" tanya Luhan

"Mulai sekarang…bolehkah kami tinggal denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol gugup

Luhan merasa ia ingin menukarkan segalanya untuk mendengar sekali lagi perkataan Chanyeol."A-apa?..katakan lagi Yeol" Chanyeol terkejut, bukan seperti ini reaksi yang diinginkannya, sebenarnya ia ingin Luhan berkata "IYA!" dengan semangat bukan bertanya ketakutan seperti sekarang.

"K-kami ingin tinggal dengan mu Lu…"

 _1 detik…2 detik…_

"ASTAGA YEOL!...KAU TIDAK BOHONG KAN?!" teriak Luhan memekam telinga seraya memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Tentu saja tidak..memangnya aku tega membohongi mu?" ucap Chanyeol membalas pelukan Luhan.

*EHEM!*

Sehun dan Kai bedehem bersamaan merasa tidak suka dengan adegan didepannya. Luhan yang mengerti pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol melepas balik pelukan Luhan dengan terpaksa.

"Mianhae..Hun..Kai" ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya menjadi seperti anak lima tahun yang baru saja menghilangkan pensil temannya.

"Aigoo…Lulu imut sekali" Kai menarik Luhan lalu memeluknya sebentar karena dia sudah disuguhi tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Kemari" perintah Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Luhan pun segera menghambur ke pelukan Sehun, dia sedikit berjinjit untuk berbisik pada Sehun _"Gomawo Sehunnah"_ , lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3 Hari Kemudian…**_

"Lu…ayo bangun!" sudah hampir lima kali Chanyeol berteriak seperti itu tatkala Luhan tidak segera bangun dari tidurnya. _–Ya-_ Luhan sekarang sudah tinggal bersama ketiga sahabatnya di sebuah rumah yang dulu pernah Sehun tempati. Sehun beranggapan bahwa rumah lamanya ini menyimpan berbagai kenangan indah membuat nya dan kedua orang tuanya tak sampai hati untuk menjualnya.

"Araseo..araseo…aku bangun!" teriak Luhan balik agar Chanyeol berhenti mengganggunya.

"Selamat pagi Yeol" uap Luhan sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan sekarang sedang bermana dengan Chanyeol hitung-hitung tidak ada Sehun dan Kai jadi dia dapat memeluk Chanyeol sepuasnya.

"L-lu..apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Chanyeol gugp, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan karena Luhan memeluknya dari belakang saat ini.

"Ingin bermanja dengan Yeollieku" ucap Luhan terus mengamati kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka sampai ada lengan seseorang yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang nya

"Lulu dan Chanyeol sepasang kekasih sekarang hmm..?" ucap suara berat seseorang dan Luhan tahu pasti siapa itu, itu adalah Sehun.

"Ani..kami tidak berpacaran" ucap Chanyeol cepat melepaskan tangan Luhan yang melingkar padanya.

"Sehunnie sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Apa yang baru kau lakukan dengannya hmm?" ucap Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan meniadakan jarak diantara mereka,

"A-aku hanya iseng hun-ah" kalau boleh jujur setelah tiga hari ini Luhan merasa ada yang berbeda pada dirinya saat dia berdekatan Sehun, jantungnya ada berdebar cepat bila ia dan Sehun berdekatan, _-Luhan juga menyukai Sehun-_ dan dia tahu itu, tetapi ia takut jika mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol akan sakit hati, jadi Luhan bertekad untuk mencarikan mereka pasangan sebelum bersama Sehun.

"Benar hanya iseng?" tanya Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN..JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI MILIKKU!" teriak Kai menarik Luhan dari kungkuhan Sehun.

"Lu…kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Kai cemas mengabsen satu persatu wajah luhan dengan jari-jarinya

"I'm OK" kekeh Luhan melihat kai yang sangat menggemaskan, ditambah Sehun yang mukanya memerah karena cemburu.

"YAK!..dia milikku…ya kan Lu?" ucap Sehun menarik Luhan lagi dan merengkuh pinggang Luhan menghadapnya

"Aku milik kalian..." Luhan mengecup pipi masing-masing sahabatnya

"Aigoo...kalian merona" gemas Luhan melihat wajah Sehun dan Kai yang memerah karena dia kecup

"Jja, ayo kita sarapan" ajak Chanyeol menengahi pertengkaran kedua sahabat bodohnya...dan untuk mendekati Luhan tentu saja, dia merangkul pinggang Luhan menuju meja makan meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang merasa benar-benar cemburu pada Chanyeol yang selalu bisa mendekati Luhan dengan mudah.

 _ **Bn'G Internasional School, 6:30 am**_

 _ **.**_

"Lu...ayo kita kekelas" ajak Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan menuju kelas mereka, dan Luhan hanya diam dengan perlakuan Sehun.

" albino itu mendahului kita" kesal Kai pada Chanyeol

"Tenang saja...kita akan merebut Luhan" seringai Chanyeol sebelum berjalan bersama Kai ke kelas mereka

"LUHAN!" teriak Tao dan Jongdae bersamaan saat melihat Luhan masuk kedalam kelas mereka

"Huh?,..ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Rindu…" Tao yang menjawab diikuti Jongdae yang mengangguk setuju. _-mengapa?-_ simple saja karena Tao dan Jongdae baru saja mengikuti lomba antar sekolah yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menginap di luar Seoul jadi wajar saja bila mereka rindu pada Luhan.

"Aku juga rindu pada kalian.." ucap Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Tao dan Jongdae dengan semangat, dan Sehun _–ah-_ jangan tanya..dia sekarang sedang menikmati rasa cemburu yang teramat, tetapi dia mencoba untuk menahan emosinya demi Luhan.

"Sehun…" Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun sedang cemburu sekarang, cepat-cepat ditariknya tubuh kekar Sehun dan mendekapnya erat untuk sedikit membantu membuatnya tenang.

"Lu.."

" _Hmm.._ ada apa?"

"Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?" tanya Sehun bergetar, mencegah air mata untuk keluar dari kedua matanya

" _Shh…_ tenanglah aku disini" ucap Luhan mengusap punggung tegap pria yang diam-diam ia cintai ini dengan sayang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Udah Update! [Tapi late]**_

 ** _Mianhae~~_**

Buat yang kemarin-kemarin pada nge dm aku….ni udah update ye…

 _Ok..YEY!...sekian_

 **!SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan**_

 _ **Support Cast: Chanyeol,Kai,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Tao,Jongdae.**_

 _ **Main Pair: HunHan**_

 _ **Support Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo**_

 _ **Rate : T ( namjaxnamja )**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Length : Chapter**_

 **Happy reading and review !**

"Astaga Lu… dia kenapa sih?" tanya Kai pada Luhan, tentu saja dia bertanya karena sedari tadi Sehun sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Sehun… kau egois sekali kami juga ingin dipeluk Luhan" kesal Chanyeol juga.

"Ish!..kalian berisik sekali" ucap Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan memilih untuk tetap duduk dikekat sang pujaan hati meskipun tidak memeluknya. Sejak kejadian di kelas tadi, Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan Luhan mencoba memaklumi rasa cemburu yang dirasakan oleh namja yang diam-diam ia sukai ini

Sehun, Luhan, Kai, dan Chanyeol sedang berada di kantin sekolah, menjinakkan perut mereka yang meraung minta diisi, juga untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikiran mereka seusai pelajaran yang sangat memusingkan.

"Oh ya,Lu…" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm, ada apa?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan mengernyit melihat Chanyeol menatapnya balik malu-malu

"Kau cantik" ucap nya cepat dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu

"Astaga kau ini…" gemas Luhan melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang kekanakan

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol" satu jitakan mendarat di dahi Chanyeol

"Yak! Hitam, apa salahku?!" kesal Chanyeol karena Kai menjitaknya

"Banyak" bukan Kai yang menjawab tapi Sehun, dibalas delikan tajam dari Chanyeol dan kekehan kecil dari Luhan

"Aku tidak punya salah, yak an Lu?" tanya Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya

"Tanya saja pada rumput yang berdansa" Luhan berpura-pura kesal menggoda Chanyeol

"HAHAHAHA!, rasakan" tawa Sehun dan Kai mengisi ruang kantin sekolah, tidak diragukan lagi mengapa banyak siswa yang memandang mereka aneh

 _ **KRING!**_

"Ayo masuk, kita ada ujian setelah ini" ucap Luhan mengingatkan Sehun

" _umm…_ Luhan benar, kau masuklah Sehunnah kami akan berada disini untuk beberapa saat" ucap Kai mengusir Sehun

"Araseo…ayo Lu" ucap Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju kelas mereka

 **.**

 **.**

"Lima menit lagi!..." teriak Kim seossaengnim pada seluruh siswa dikelas nya. _"Tidak bisakah dia bersabar?"_ gumam Luhan kesal tetapi berusaha agar Kim seossaengnim tidak mendengarnya dan akhirnya kembali focus dengan soal ujian miliknya

"YAK!, anak-anak waktu nya sudah habis…saya akan mengumumkan nilai kalian minggu depan, mengerti?" tanyanya lucu

"NE SEOSSAENGNIM!" ucap para siswa serempak menahan tawa mereka

 ***BLAM***

"HAHAHA…tidakkah kalian melihat wajahnya?" tanya Jongdae tertawa kencang

"Wajahnya lucu sekali…" sahut yang lain

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang merapikan buku pelajarannya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Lu…" panggil Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkung Luhan

" _Hmm…,_ ada apa?" tanya Luhan

"Aku mengantuk…" tutur Sehun, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dari nada dan perilaku nya sudah dipastikan memang Sehun sedang mengantuk, membuat Luhan akhirnya berdiri dan mendekap erat Sehun sebelum berkata

"Kau lelah?" tanya Luhan lembut seraya mengelus lembut rambut halus milik Sehun, mengangguk adalah yang bisa Sehun lakukan saat ini, dia benar benar dikuasai rasa kantuk dan nyaman tatkala Luhan mengusap lembut rambutnya dan mendekapnya erat

"Ayo aku bantu" Luhan menuntun Sehun menuju pakiran sekolah, memang ujian hari ini adalah pelajaran terakhir yang dimiliki Sehun dan Luhan jadi mereka bisa pulang duluan sembari menunggu Chanyeol dan Kai di rumah

.

.

.

 _ ***BLAM***_

"Kau tidurlah" Ucap Luhan menuntun Sehun menuju kamarnya dan menidurkan Sehun disana, saat dia ingin pergi meninggalkan Sehun dia menahan tangan Luhan membuat Luhan berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Temani…" Sehun menunjukkan tatapan _innocent_ miliknya, membuat Luhan tersenyum gemas pada Sehun

"Baiklah, tunggu aku hmm...aku akan meletakkan tas dulu" ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kamar miliknya

" _Aku benar benar mencintai mu Lu..."_ gumam Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam selimut tebal miliknya

.

"Sehunnah...bangun" entah sudah berapa jam Sehun tertidur tetapi yang dia sadari sekarang, namja manis yang dia cintai itu sedang membangunan nya dengan menepuk kecil pipinya

"Luhan?" tanya Sehun setengah sadar, Luhan benar benar merasa gemas pada Sehun, menurutnya Sehun seperti anak kecil yang malas dibangunkan untuk sekolah di hari Senin yang membosankan

"Ya tentu saja ini Luhan" ucap sang pemilik nama kesusahan karena menahan tawa

"Lu, kau tidak menemaniku" Sehun mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu saat ini membuat Luhan benar benar tidak kuat, sampai…

"HAHAHA…kau lucu sekali Hun-ah" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Sehun yang sengaja digembungkan lucu

"Erhmm" erangan tidak suka pun dikeluarkan Sehun sebagai protes

"Ayo bangun…kita makan malam" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dikamarnya yang masih mengantuk dan masih sangat malas untuk keluar. "Ayo…" Luhan memasuki kamar Sehun lagi dan memberikan ajakan yang membuat Sehun dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan surga nya

"Hai Sehunnie…" Kai menyapa Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan nada sok imut membuat Sehun memasang wajah mual saat ini

"Kai, kau sangat menjijikan" Chanyeol yang menjawab dari dapur

"Hei, dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun yang beru menyadari bahwa pria cantiknya _–yang milik Kai dan Chanyeol juga-_ tidak ada di dapur ataupun ruang bersantai mereka.

"Oh…dia sedang di kamarnya" jawab Chanyeol sebelum kembali sibuk dengan masakannya

" _Hmm.._ baiklah kalau begitu"

Sehun duduk disebelah Kai yang sedang menonton film kartun kesukaanya dengan serius, merasa tidak tertarik dengan tontonan Kai dia memilih untuk mengambil suatu majalah dari rak buku mereka dan membaca nya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya

"YAK!, makanan siap!" teriak Chanyeol membuat Kai dan Sehun meloncat kaget dan akhirnya menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam masing masing masing membuat Chanyeol _sweetdrop_ seketika

"Aku akan memanggil Luhan" ucap Kai bersemangat meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang santai

 _ ***CKLEK***_

"Lu…" panggil Kai namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar

"Astaga Luhan!"

.

.

.

 **Annyeong~~**

Telat Update maafin yakk, author lagi banyak tugas juga ada persiapan buat pertukaran pelajar...wkwk

Jadi ini ya up nya!, maafin banget telat update, harusnya kan tgl 16 upnya huhuhu...

 **Anyways... don't forget to review ne~**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **!SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous_  
 _"Astaga Luhan!"_

"Kai!" pekik Luhan kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget Luhan baru saja membersihkan diri dan Kai masuk saat dia akan membuka bathropenya  
"Maafkan aku Lu..." ucap Kai gugup lalu meninggalkan Luhan dengan pipi yang merona hebat akibat perbuatannya sendiri  
"Kai...ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kai keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan wajah yang merona hebat  
"T-tidak apa" jawab Kai gelagapan  
"Kim Jongin!" teriak Luhan saat turun dari kamar nya  
"Lu, astaga kenapa hm?" tanya Sehun lembut menghampiri Luhan yang wajahnya tak kalah merah dari Kai saat ini, _-oh ya-_ Luhan sudah mengenakan bajunya yang tadi ia siapkan sebelum Kai masuk  
"KAU!" Luhan berujar antara marah dan malu saat ini  
"Kim Jongin sialan!" umpatnya dan lalu memukuli Kai tanpa ampun  
"Lu...ampun!" teriak Kai kesakitan saat Luhan memukuli nya _-hell-_ Luhan memang bertubuh kecil tetapi jangan meragukan kekuatan dari namja cantik ini  
"Lu..." Sehun akhirnya menghampiri Luhan lagi saat sebelumnya dia sedikit menghindar saat Luhan terlihat marah  
 ***GREB***  
Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang untuk menenangkan pria pujaan hatinya itu  
 ***blushh~***  
Pipi Luhan langsung merona hebat karena perbuatan Sehun tadi, dia langsung berbalik lalu memeluk erat tubuh Sehun untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya agar tidak dilihat yang lain  
"Ada apa hm?..." Sehun mengelus sayang punggung Luhan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada sj mungil, jangan lupakan jantung nya yang berdegup kencang saat ini karena memeluk Luhan  
"L-lu..." ucapnya terbata lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher si mungil  
"Hei ada apa?..." keadaan berbalik sekarang,Luhan memeluk Sehun erat mengerti kenapa namja tampan didepannya ini terlihat gugup  
"Guys...ayo makan!" teriak Chanyeol girang mengajak ketiga sahabatnya untuk makan

 ***CKLEK***  
"Lu..." Chanyeol masuk kekamar Luhan lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk milik sahabatnya itu, Chanyeol selalu begitu jika dia sedang butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluhannya dan memberinya nasihat  
"Ceritakan saja Yeol..." ucap Luhan mengelus sayang rambut namja jakung itu  
"Jadi Lu...kau tahu teman sekelas mu dan Sehun yang bernama Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol  
"Ah-Byun Bakhyun?" tanya Luhan mati matian menahan rasa bahagia nya -yah- Luhan bahagia, akhirnya salah satu sahabatnya akan mencari pendamping hidup yang lebih baik darinya  
"Hmm"  
"Ada apa dengan nya?" tanya Luhan lagi masih menahan senyuman lebarnya  
"Jadi begini"

 _ **Flash back on~**_  
"Yak! kembalikan barangku dasar Jung sialan" teriak seorang namja cantik pada teman sekelasnya Jung Krystal  
"Memangnya kenapa Byun?...apakah gelang ini begitu berharga?" tanya Krystal dengan seringaian jahat nya  
"Kumohon Krystal-ssi kembalikan milikku" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada setenang mungkin  
"Hah! Apa gunanya gelang jelek ini" tanya Krystal dengan nada mengejek andalannya  
"Sialan kau"  
 ***Bugh***  
Satu pukulan diterima Krystal di telak bibir nya  
"yak! Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Krystal marah, berniat untuk membalas pukulan Baekhyun sebelum...  
"Jangan kau sakiti dia Jung" Chanyeol yang datang entah dari mana menghalangi tangan Krystal saat akan memukul Baekhyun  
"C-Chanyeol?" pada dasarnya seluruh siswa sudah mengetahui siapa Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol _-hell-_ tentu saja mereka tahu, mereka populer dengan cepat sesaat setelah perkenalan singkat di kelas mereka saat itu, semua siswa seperti terhipnotis oleh mereka bahkan guru guru mereka pun juga  
"Baek kau diam saja" ucap Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun senyuman hangat untuk menenangkannya  
 ***DEG***  
Jantung kedua insan itu berdetak kencang sekarang entah apa yang terjadi tetapi Chanyeol merasa seperti ada kupu kupu yabg terbang di dalam perutnya, apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta..?

•

Nggantung Dulu ya manteman❤  
sorry for the late update… haruskah aku nge discon ni story ya?


End file.
